


Devil's in the Details

by PrinceInky



Series: Twin Devils [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI Jack, Acting CEO Rhys, Bridging the Time Gap Fics, M/M, Rated M for Violence and Future Content, Twin Devils AU, drabbles and oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceInky/pseuds/PrinceInky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion Piece to my Twin Devil's fic where it bridges the time gap between Chapter 1 and 2. </p><p>Basically Drabbles and One Shots (of various length) detailing some of the events that happened while Rhys was Acting CEO of Helios.<br/>You can read this before, after, or during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768566/chapters/13293085">A Twin Devil's Production</a> as most of these can be considered stand alone one shots. Though would probably make more sense if you at least read chapter 1 so you can understand the changes I made to the canon TFTB universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Jack Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't really in any particular order, though sometimes I'm sure it will seem like it.  
> Worry not, the main fic is still in progress, the next chapter has been written and is going through editing and my betas now, so look forward to that in the near future.
> 
> Big thanks to my friend and Beta [Gabby](http://thatdorkwholikeseverything.tumblr.com) she's the best!
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***Takes place after Rhys’ Echo eye was upgraded by Jack to project His AI so others could see him as well. Pretty much right after Ch 1 of the Twin Devil’s main fic.**.

“Cupcake, come on, we talked about this, you just stand there and look pretty, I'll do all the talking. It's not that complicated.”

Rhys leveled a glare at the AI, and huffed. “For fucks sake Jack, I know.”

“Language.”

Rhys ignored him, fiddling with his too short tie, he missed his red one. “This is all new to me, I don't know what I’m doing. I'm not used to this, any of it, including you, so just let me fix my tie. Then you can just go on and do whatever, pretend I'm not even here.”

Jack adjusted his jacket rolling his shoulders before running a hand through his pixelated hair, “You say something, pumpkin?”

Rhys restrained the urge to scream. This was going to be a long ‘presidency,’ if he was already letting Jack get to him. Sure, Jack was great at manipulation, but he was already in his head, no way he was gonna let him get under his skin too. He shook his head trying to focus and push thoughts of Jack out of his mind. “Nope. Ready when you are, Sir.”

“Don’t get formal on me now, Rhysie. You helped make this happen, I mean it was mostly me, but when is it not?”

There were enough cameras around Jack's office so that hacking the system and broadcasting would be easy enough without Jack having to integrate into his subs again. Rhys pulled up the interface on his arm and activated his Echo eye projection feature when Jack gave him the go ahead. If his hands were shaking a little at the prospect of this all happening, well, no one had to know.

The mirth in Jack’s posture was palpable, he could hear the half laugh on his lips as Rhys started to broadcast them live across the whole station, Jack’s voice and image flickering onto every screen.

 _“Hey friends, remember me? It’s your old pal Jack. Well, pencils down amigos, I’ve got some knowledge to drop on you. Seems like our old buddy Yamanaka or something made, aht-you know what, it’s not important, let’s just say his obsession with me paid off and I was born again in the form of an AI. What are the chances, right?” he asked with a laugh in his voice. “How it happened is, quite frankly above your pay grade, and would probably go right over your pathetic heads, but that leads us to this handsome devil behind me._ ” 

Jack moved aside splayed fingers and arms presenting him like he was merchandise. “ _Say hi to the new acting president in town. That’s right baby! Get those hands a’clappin’, cause I wanna give a very special Hyperion welcome to the chiefest of executives -- totally president material, all the way from janitorial, my man Rhys. Say hi Rhysie._ ”

Rhys paled as Jack went on, and he could feel it coming but that didn't prepare him any better for the verbal slap Jack’s words had caused. He shouldn't have been surprised. Sighing, Rhys raised a hand and waved, it was best to play along at the moment, not like he was going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Um, hello.”

Jack’s projection flickered a second as Rhys spoke, and he could see the AI’s jaw clench at the glitch before facing forward to face his ‘audience.’

“ _Now people I know what you’re thinking? Who is this nobody? Where did he come from? How fast can we kill him? Well listen up dipshits. Until I can clone myself a new body, this specimen behind me, for all intents and purposes, IS me. You mess with him, you mess with me. And I’m sure I don't have to remind any of you numbskulls what happens when you think you can one up Handsome goddamned Jack. You thought I was dead? Newsflash people, you can't kill a Hero._ ”

Rhys cut out the live broadcast at that knowing Jack wanted to leave an impression and had more than a flare for the dramatic. He didn't say anything to the man as he watched him walk past to stand in front of his massive planet view windows. Elpis was truly a sight to behold. 

While being degraded in front of all of Hyperion by Jack didn't quite make Rhys’ top ten list, he’d be lying if he said he didn't get a certain thrill at being under Jack’s protection. Having all this power at his fingertips was almost arousing in a way that he would absolutely never admit to anyone, ever. But all of this plus being able to do so with Jack, well, that was just icing on top of the cake. No matter how big of an asshole the guy was, if Jack spitting in his face a couple of years ago was an accomplishment, he can't imagine what his past self would think of him now. 

Rhys kept his thoughts to himself as the blue figure stood by the window for a few moments longer before he finally turned back to him, smile stretching across his face. “I hope you have you big boy panties on Rhysie cakes, because this is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I have a lot of these little short drabs in this AU. Don't worry I didn't forget about the main fic. It's still ongoing. Feel free to shoot me messgaes on my [Tumblr](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com) Comments/Kudos always appreciated.


	2. In Which They Take A Trip Down to R&D (or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely [Gabby](http://thatdorkwholikeseverything.tumblr.com) for taking a look over this for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Rhys and Jack plan to take a trip to Hyperion Research and Development to see if and when they can get Jack his own body.**

Thanks to Jack and his absolutely spectacular broadcast most of all their problems seemed to go away. Well, after a few short orders anyways.

Vallory’s men, Fiona, and Sasha all made it off the station; in one piece however, Rhys had yet to find out. Gortys and Loader Bot stayed behind with Rhys, and were given free roam of the station for the moment as well as the elevator code to Rhys’ (Rhys & Jack’s?) loft if they wanted a safe place to power down. This had become a point of contention with Jack, but after giving Loader Bot a standing order to shoot anyone who tried to mess with Gortys, Jack felt slightly better. At least enough to leave them alone until they found out exactly what they were doing with everything else. 

Rhys was pretty sure the alliance he’d had with the Hollowpoint girls was over as soon as the Jack AI and him were seen on the transmission. He was a bit surprised by how little he cared. He’d get back to Vaughn as soon as he could, but the girls had always been too hot and cold for his liking. He wasn't close to them, hadn’t known them for long, and was constantly wondering when the next shoe was going to drop. It wouldn’t be until a few weeks later that he realized it for what it was, an alliance of convenience. Convenient until it wasn't, and you had better hope you were the one that ended up on top. The likelihood of assassination attempts in his future was already stacking against him, he weirdly wasn't all that worried. Kinda flattered all things considered.

It didn't take long after the announcement for the tethered duo to assess their priorities and start heading down to R&D. They had two major stops, not to mention probably a shit ton of smaller ones so Jack could see what everyone was working on and probably scrap more than half of it because, ‘ _the pathetic troglodytes were completely worthless without Jack around, and wouldn’t know a good idea if you shot them with it_.’

As Rhys was about to enter the elevator that would take them across the station he turned to Jack, “So first stop, cybernetics or genetics?”

Jack ignored him and started walking the way they had come from, Rhys followed. “Um, did I say something wrong?”

“Not a thing Pumpkin, I just had a better idea. Let’s go back to the office.”

It took all of two seconds after Rhys activated Jack’s projection to convince security to let them pass. It took an additional five however, to convince Jack not to kill the security that stopped them. Rhys reasoned that if they stopped them even after the announcement that should show you that they’re at least doing their job pretty damn well. He doubted he won the argument so much as Jack lost interest in the conversation. He’d take an edge where he could get one, even if it was 90% in his head. 100% actually since that was Jack’s home for the next however long anyways. He shivered at the thought.

Finally back in the office Jack made himself comfortable behind his chair. Rhys pulled up the contact information ready to make the call to the department heads for Jack to, well, whatever he had planned. “I want them here in the next fifteen minutes,” Jack started. “Make sure they understand the plural of heads, not just two guys, because unless they have the answer to my every question, well, they know where the airlock is. Also, when you call genetics tell them to send the person who knew Nakayama and his work the best.”

Rhys sighed, slightly put out by the request. “Don’t you have a secretary for this kind of thing?”

“Not yet. I was dead, remember. Though if you spot someone with potential feel free to give them the job. I used to just pick someone in a crowded room and then kill them if they didn't work out.”

Rhys scrolled through the contact list and tapping into the Hyperion database finding the number for Jack’s last known secretary. It took less than a minute to find the woman in question. Pretty young redhead, he shouldn't be surprised, and after Jack had died she went back to work in encrypted media and production design, whatever that was. He called her without a second thought. 

“ _Hello?_ ” the feminine voice asked through the line.

“Yes, is this Meg?”

“ _Yes? Why, who is this?_ ”

“This is Rhys, current (acting) CEO, and I’ve got a job for you.”

Rhys didn't really give her a chance to say no, and explained that with Jack back she was expected to come back to her old job. That her first task was to make sure the heads of cybernetics and genetics were in Jack’s office in fifteen, and that she was also responsible for quitting her current position for this one. He didn't give her a chance to argue before hanging up. The threat for being uncooperative was implied.

Jack just kind of stared at him the whole time, a crooked smile on his lips as he observed Rhys at work. It wasn't particularly impressive, but he wasn't about to become Jack’s lackey and phone boy. Being tethered to the megalomaniac was bad enough. 

***

Fourteen minutes on the dot later, the security door opened and in walked five department heads and one red-headed secretary. Rhys, perched precariously on the edge of the desk tried to look the part, he was about 80% sure he failed. No one looked impressed, but that was about to change. 

“Come in come in. It’s good that you’re on time, sets the right mood for these kinds of things.”

Meg stepped forward first, “I take it you’re the Rhys I spoke to on the phone?”

Jack started laughing immediately, muttering about incompetence and the fact that she was obviously trying to test him etc… Rhys tried to tune him out for the moment, but he had to admit, Jack had a point. At this point in time he had to be a little more sure of himself and his actions than he felt, or else everyone and their mother was going to try to walk all over him. And that, that was definitely not happening, he wasn’t just a lowly programmer anymore. Hell, he was the most important person on the whole damn station as far as everyone else should be concerned. Nope, definitely not happening.

“Hmm. That’s cute, very cute,” he said, slipping off the desk and walking forward towards her. “We both know you saw the announcement, what was it again? Maggie? So how about we cut the bullshit before I take a page out of Jack’s book and just shoot you right here, maybe make these guys clean you up like nothing more than spilled coffee. Cause let’s be honest sweetheart, it’s not gonna ruin my day, and there are thousands on this station right now that would jump at this position. I, out of the goodness of my heart, was giving you an opportunity of a lifetime here, honey. More security, better pay, a title you can brag to your pathetic little friends about, and this is how you intend to repay me? So if we’re done comparing our dick size, I suggest we get this show on the road. How about you?”

Meg visibly shook at the verbal lashing, and the other heads of the department just looked on in parts amusement and fear. Finding her voice at last her nodded, “Y-yes sir. Of course sir. My apologies.”

“Good. Now that that’s out of the way, let me introduce, well, reintroduce you to your boss.” With that Rhys stepped back walking to the left of the desk and activated his Echo eye, starting up the projection program. Two flickers of static later, Jack was in front of them, looking about as unimpressed as he possibly could with the men stationed in front of him. “That was beautiful, kiddo. Couldn’t have said it better myself, but I’ll take it from here.”

To say what transpired next was an impressive display of power and charisma would be an understatement. It was so much more. From the minute they could see that it was in fact Jack, and not just a bit of clever programming (which being an AI, that’s exactly what it was, but Rhys kept his mouth shut), the heads of the department we’re practically scrambling to do his bidding. All Rhys had to do was stand there, take notes, and hold the gun at the ready in case Jack told him to shoot someone. Not really a hard job, but it was thrilling to see Jack work nonetheless. 

Meg was dismissed with a wave of the hand, and a not so subtle warning to keep in line, because he wasn't nearly as forgiving as his meat-suit. Rhys sniveled, but stayed silent, too afraid to ruin the fog of fear that seemed to settle over the room in Jack’s presence. The others however, that was more interesting. 

Rhys hadn't expected the diplomatic turn Jack had taken, he wasn't exceedingly unpleasant, asked questions, got answers and talked much like he would imagine a civilized CEO would. It painted a picture not quite what Rhys had imagined of this particular, and to be honest, any scenario that involved Jack getting what he wanted. His view had been skewed by rumors and personal experience that he never considered the likelihood that Jack had gotten where he was for a reason. The fear, the respect, all just facets of the whole. He found himself wondering what else he would discover about the man while he was here. 

The meeting ended and Rhys had been in a daze for the majority of it. He had taken notes but none of it had really sunk in and every single one of them had left alive, which was also a surprising turn of events. He could feel the strain on his eye and powered off the projection as soon as he could. Jack still standing plain as day before him, was something he was going to have to get used to.. 

“So,” Jack said, turning to him, “Thoughts?”

Rhys tilted a frown from the side of his mouth, “Surprised, mostly. Gotta start somewhere though right?”

“Right, which is exactly why I didn't airlock the lot of ‘em. All these fuckers are so damn used to the incompetence that reigned after I was gone, gotta give them a chance to prove themselves before we completely revamp the department.”

Ah, so that was the plan. He knew something was up. “What if they do?”

“Do what?”

“Prove themselves,” Rhys answered setting the gun on the desk and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Jack laughed. “Do you really think that’s possible? Given the ideas they sputtered off, and using that big brain of yours I’m sure you can put two and two together. None of them have the neurons capable of adding two plus two, let alone engineering me a new body not made out of scrap metal.”

Rhys mentally scratched his head thinking about it. “I’ll admit they didn't seem up to your usual standards. Where does that leave us then?”

“Where it always leaves those who rise to the top. Alone and having to do every friggin thing yourself. You’ll see yet, kid.” He paused, giving Rhys a look he didn't quite know what to do with. “Nice touch with the secretary by the way, you’ve got potential I’ll give you that. With my help you could be glorious.” A large blue hand made to clap him on the shoulder but passed through upon the intended contact, they both frowned. “We’re gonna be unstoppable.” 

Rhys kept the thrill that went up his spine at Jack’s words to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come say hi on my [Tumblr](http://www.princeinky.tumblr.com). Comment/Kudos always appreciated.


End file.
